When Two Worlds Meet
by fun123fun
Summary: Philly lives in two diffrent worlds. on the flordia keys she walks on the rocky shores of mavest vill. But when she finds out her mom live in the world of dinotpia. she hikes mountains and flys with her pterodactyl  buddy kite.she over comes a challenge
1. Chapter 1

**When Two Worlds Meet**

**It was a sunny day In a small town called mavest vill in the flordia keys. The light house keeper's daughter, Phlidelphia. But the people in the town called her Philly. She was comeing home from a day at the beach. **

**"hey dad!" "oh hi darling i was just about to call you. Want to see the sun set together in the light house?" **

**"why do you still work in a light house tower? I thought they were electronic now. I bet the one in Africa where mom lives is electronic." Philly said. **

**"well thats becuse this dock is important and this light house always have problems. so thats why they called me" **

**"what about the one where mom lives? by the way when is mom going to visit?"**

**"she's not"**

**"why cant she get a ticket and go by plane"**

**"becuse there are no planes"**

**"then how did she get from africa to here five years ago?"**

**"... maby your old enought."**

**"TO GET A CELL PHONE =D"**

**"NO"**

**"then what am i old enought for?"**

**"lisen your mom isnt relly from africa."**

**"what? then where? poleland?"**

**"no... Dinotopia"**

**"... what?"**


	2. Chapter 2

" dad im not so little anymore! im tired of your made up lands like candy land!" Philly was upset.

"lisen sweetie i know your 12 but this is the turth. Dinotopia is a island cut off by the rest of the world. We are the only ones in america maby the whole world that knows about it."

Philly stood up but a storm wa coming. The neckless her mom gave her flew into the sea.

"MOM'S NECKLESS I HAVE TO GET IT!"

"no! theres a storm!"

Philly ran to the sea. Her dad didnt stop her.

She was splashing in the water look for it and crying. The dolphins knew what she needed. One came up to her with her with her neckless."thanks" she was reaching to the neckless but the dolphin didnt give it to her. "may i please have my neckless!" she was getting abit angry till she steped on a sea urchin. "ow i cant walk!" The dolphin called another dolphin. They both grabed her arms and was pulling her deeper into the ocean. "no no my home is the other way!" The dolphins didnt lisen and were going deeper out ward.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the light house kepper went in philly's room as her alram clock was till going off. There was no sign on philly in the house any where! "she must woke up early and went ot the rocks. He went to the rocky shore but philly's jacket was on the rocks. There were no foot prints in the sand. "PHILLY!" her dad yelled but there wa no answer. Philly was missing!

Philly washup on a shore. There is where the shore keepers and a bunch of other people came. They gave her a new set of clothes. when she stood up a little girl ran up to a man and said "daddy daddy she looks like mrs. knightly!" that same man walked up to philly. "whats that around your kneck?" "oh this is my mom's neckless...wait mrs. knightly is my mom!" "no she has no children"the man said with a scowl. "yes she told me she had a daughter in the main land!" and old women annconed "wait... am i in africa?" "no time for jokes sweet heart" another man said. He grabed her rist" then where am i?" "Dinotopia" philly tried to escape but hi grip was sooo strong. They stoped at a small one floor house. down the street looked like a market. He knocked on the door and out came a women . "mom!" philly was trying to run to her but the man still was holding her wrist. "hello this girl claims she's your daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"um... yes yes she is thank you" and she took her in . "how did you get her!" she said she wa pretty pist. "arnt you happy?" "yes i am sweet heart but it's dangerus!" "mom come back to us. the light house is grate and and" "sorry i cant come" philly was sad "why"

"ugh... sit down let me tell you a story a true story. Its all began along time ago. dinotop is a place where dinosurse still live. 3 ships tank and all the people here were ship wreked humans. but the land changed them now we live in peace with the dinos. the people here have dinotopia its hard for them to get off this I was born here. How your father and I met was he was on his jet ski but then a wirl pool came and sank him. just like you he was saved by dolphins and washed up on shore. So I was at this market selling jewlary until we met. He took me to flordia where we lived but if someone with dinotopia blood stays at the main land too long bad thing happen. so i had to leave. but you, you can come and go anytime you want becuse you have both human and dinotpia blood. "


End file.
